Después de la batalla
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Se me había olvidado cambiar esto. TERMINADO. Plis, no me odien.
1. capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.  
  
Recuerdo bien cuando Drancer cayó derrotado por el Seaborg de Spencer. Recuerdo que no me sentí mal, aún sabiendo que había perdido y que la victoria hubiera sido mía de haber usado a Black Drancer. Estaba orgulloso de haber hecho mi mejor esfuerzo, de haber confiado en mis amigos y de saber que ellos aún confiaban en mí... Pero todo eso se fue a la basura al día siguiente.  
  
Cuando Takao dijo "Mañana le toca luchar a Rei, y de seguro ganará", estaba confiado en las habilidades de mi compañero. Sabía que no sería tarea fácil derrotar a Rei. Siempre supe que era un Tigre con garras muy afiladas. La confianza que había puesto él en mí yo la devolvía de la misma manera. Le dije lo que creí necesario, "estate atento", "Siempre con la guardia lista"... pero nada evitó lo que ocurrió en su batalla contra Bryan. En cuanto los Blades fueron disparados y aquél trozo de plato golpeó a Rei en el estómago, supe que todas las advertencias habían quedado cortas. La brutalidad y crueldad de Falborg sumadas a las de su jugador comenzaban a hacer pedazos a mi compañero... Todos sabíamos que Rei ponía todo su empeño, pero nada podía contra la Bestia Bit de aquél Demolition Boy. Cuando el viento de Falborg expulsó a Rei y a Driger del plato, admito que sentí mucho miedo por mi amigo... Bryan era un luchador temerario...  
  
Ya en el segundo período mi miedo se acrecentaba... a pesar de la innata habilidad de Rei con Driger, Bryan y Falborg seguían con el control total del duelo... Todos gritaban intentando detener el duelo... el viento de la Bestia Bit hería tanto a Rei como a su Blade, todos sabíamos que atacar al jugador era ilegal, ¡pero como probar que el viento lo dañaba!. No sabía que hacer, escuchaba a Takao y a Max, podía oír las peticiones de Kyo intentando convencerlo de que el juego terminara...  
  
*¡Confíen en mí por favor!*  
  
Aquella frase cortó las pocas palabras que habían logrado traspasar mi barrera de silencio. Mi única súplica se desvaneció... el quería que confiáramos en él... pero era tan difícil... Finalmente cuando el ataque de Driger sacó a Falgorn del plato, todo el estadio vitoreó de alegría, ¡estábamos empatados!, pero la soberbia de Bryan nos quitó parte de la alegría.  
  
*Te has quedado sin energía...*  
  
Cuando Rei se desplomó parecía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido por unos instantes. La batalla estaba tomando rumbos insospechados... Voltaire quería usar a Rei como medio de amedrentamiento, y lo estaba logrando.  
  
*Durmiendo en horas de trabajo Rei...*  
  
Casi terminaba la media hora entre combate y combate cuando Rei despertó. A pesar de todo lo que le dijimos, Takao insistió en que no podíamos rendirnos, y Rei lo apoyó. Se paró con falsa firmeza, pude notar su falta de equilibrio...  
  
*¿Algún consejo para mi Kai?*  
  
Y me miraba confiando que yo le diría lo que necesitaba saber para vencer... ¡¿Cómo pueden confiar tanto en mí?!... Tenía tantas ganas de decirle, "por favor Rei, quédate aquí, no vayas a luchar"... pero solo le reafirmé lo anteriormente dicho, sumado a una frase que le arrancó una sonrisa...  
  
*Confía en ti...*  
  
Le entregué a Driger y salió a luchar nuevamente, por el duelo decisivo. No quería demostrarlo, pero mis manos temblaban y el miedo me invadía... ¡Si yo hubiera ganado el duelo Rei no hubiera estado obligado a vencer a cualquier costo!... y los ataques de Falgorn continuaban, y Rei los recibía paciente, esperando, intentando buscar un momento para atacar... Primero fue su hombro... luego la cinta de su frente... pero seguía de pie, tercamente, insistiendo en la posibilidad de victoria. Las palabras no salían de mi garganta, quería gritarle que se rindiera, ¡que no se arriesgara!. Bryan estaba decidido a matarlo si era necesario... La larga cinta que sujetaba su pelo se destruyó dejando su cascada negra volar con el viento de Falgorn... Entonces lo vi, vi como Driger lo protegía y como de su semi-inconsciencia Rei sacaba las garras y llamaba a su Bestia con tanta fuerza que me impresionó.  
  
*¡Garra de Tigre!*  
  
El fulgor verde se esparció por todo el estadio y el viento provocado lanzó fuera a Falgorn y a Bryan. ¡Había vencido!. Escuché el grito emocionado del estadio entero alabando... pero de pronto el silencio lo llenó todo de incertidumbre y miedo...  
  
Nunca había vito un espectáculo tan hermoso y desolador como haberlo visto tirado junto al plato. Su cabello negro desordenado, sus ojos cerrados, y esa sonrisa de satisfacción.... pero su cuerpo quieto...  
  
*¡¡Necesitamos un médico!!*  
  
Y te llevaban inconsciente... pero justo cuando colocamos Driger sobre tu pecho reaccionaste... Tuviste una breve charla con Takao antes de caer otra vez.... Y desde esa vez no has vuelto a abrir tus ojos...  
  
Ahora, dos días después, yo cuido tu sueño. Y no puedo evitar pensar en que tu estado es culpa mía. Si hubiera usado a Black Drancer no estarías así, estarías como siempre: sereno, sonriente... no tendría que verte en esta cama y este lugar tan desagradable... Solo tendría que haber usado a Black Drancer, no era necesario que hubiera cumplido con las otras peticiones de mi abuelo, después de todo el lo dijo: soy el único que puede manejar a esa Bestia Bit... podría haberla usado... y nada hubiera pasado...  
  
Hace poco rato que Takao y Max fueron a buscar algo de café. Kyo llegará en un rato más, ya que estaba con el señor Dickenson. Estoy aquí solo con mi culpa Rei... ¿cómo podré disculparme contigo?, ¿podrás disculparme?.  
  
¿Cuándo vas a despertar Rei?. Estoy cansado de verte así, en ese sueño congelado en el que te has sumido... ¿Acaso Driger no te deja partir?, ¿acaso estás agotado y no puedes abrir tus ojos?, ¿qué lugar es ese que te cautiva al punto de convencerte de permanecer ahí?... todos te queremos de vuelta Rei... queremos ver tus ojos dorados otra vez, queremos oír tu voz... queremos verte sonreír... Y es tan duro pensar que es culpa mía...  
  
***  
  
Sin poder evitar temblar, Kai toma la mano fría de Rei entre las suyas. No puede controlar el sentimiento que lo llena de dolor y de resentimiento contra él mismo. Casi sin que se de cuenta, perladas lágrimas corren por su cara mientras se apoya en la cama sin soltar a su amigo. Así, sentado y apoyando el torso en la cama de Rei, Kai llora en silencio su impotencia y su rabia. Una extraña opresión en el pecho no le permitía sentirse en paz y lo hundía en la desesperación.  
  
Desde la puerta entreabierta, sus compañeros observan la escena en silencio. Poco es lo que entienden de todo lo que Kai siente, pero deciden alejarse un momento. Podían imaginar la angustia de Hiwatari y preferían que se desahogara solo.  
  
-Jamás pensé que lo afectaría tanto. -comentó Takao-  
  
-"Quizás se siente culpable por no haber ganado el primer duelo" -dijo Dizzy- "Después de todo, eso fue lo que obligó a Rei a ganar"  
  
-Si, podría ser.  
  
-Últimamente Kai a cambiado mucho, ¿no lo creen? -dijo Max sonriendo- Ahora está mucho mas unido a nosotros.  
  
Cerca de la mesa. Dos personas escuchaban atentamente la conversación. Una de ellas era un sujeto alto y rubio, de corte desordenado y penetrantes ojos escarlata. La otra era una joven de unos 19 años, de pelo negro como Rei, corto en la parte de atrás y largo en mechas rojas que caían hasta mas abajo de su busto. Tenía unos fríos ojos violetas, con leves tonos rojos. Ambos lucían marcas en la cara: ella, una especie de boumerang con uno más pequeño frente a la punta, todo en violeta, en su mejilla derecha . El, una línea verde que comenzaba bajo su ojo izquierdo y terminaba bajo el derecho.  
  
-Esto "lamentablemente" le está trayendo emociones nuevas que no sabe controlar. -dijo él-  
  
-Es cierto. Pero Kai siempre ha sabido adaptarse. Esa es nuestra cualidad.  
  
-Adaptarse para sobrevivir. ¿Lo vamos a ver o no Akemi?  
  
-No Takeru... dejemos que continúe solo. Este "pequeño incidente" con ese chico tan lindo quizás sea beneficioso para él.  
  
-Realmente pensé que usaría a Black Drancer.  
  
-Su derrota fue a un alto precio.  
  
-Los Hiwatari no nos dejamos vencer fácilmente.  
  
-Pero ese chico, Rei...  
  
-El es un verdadero guerrero. ¿Te agrada o no Akemi-chan?  
  
-Mucho Take-kun... mucho.  
  
Sin despegar la vista de sus cafés continúan escuchando la conversación de los Blade Brakers.  
  
-¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta Take?, hace mucho que no paseo por esta ciudad.  
  
-Cierto. Quizás podríamos incluso darnos una vuelta por la Abadía.  
  
Ambos se van sin que los otros noten siquiera que alguien estuvo sentado en la mesa contigua.  
  
-...Rei estará bien, estoy seguro de eso.  
  
-Yo también lo creo. Rei es muy fuerte.  
  
-Volvamos a la habitación.  
  
Cuando los tres chicos llegaron a la pieza, vieron que Kai se había quedado dormido junto a la cama, en la misma posición en la que lo habían visto llorar.  
  
-Debe estar muy cansado. -dijo Max colocando una manta sobre su líder. Pero algo llamó su atención. El brazo derecho de Rei se perdía bajo la cara de Kai, y pensando que debía ser una posición incómoda, el muchacho le pidió ayuda a los otros para acomodarlo mejor. Sin embargo grande fue la impresión al ver que la mano de Kai sujetaba fuertemente la de Rei, y la aprisionaba intencionalmente contra su mejilla. Los dedos estaban entrelazados, y sin bien la mano de Rei no ejercía fuerza alguna, la de Hiwatari no soltaba (ni siquiera dormido) la del otro. Max miró entonces a Takao... él era un poco más observador que Kyo, y había visto las extrañas miradas y reacciones de su compañero hacia el mayor. Y tal como lo preveía, el chico de pelo azulado miraba sorprendido la escena de Kai durmiendo aferrado a la mano de Rei. Su expresión era levemente apenada, pero notoria.- ¿Takao?  
  
-...Yo... tengo que ir al hotel muchachos... nos vemos....  
  
-Claro... nos vemos Takao.  
  
-Yo también debo irme Max. ¿No hay problema con dejarte solo?  
  
-No Jefe, en serio. Me quedaré hasta que Kai despierte.  
  
Así, Max se quedó en la habitación, mirando a Kai dormir y a Rei permanecer en ese extraño sueño del que parecía no querer salir. Sus heridas no eran graves, pero nada podía despertarlo.  
  
-¿Qué tienes Rei?. Te perdiste la final del campeonato... fue realmente genial. Supongo que ya lo sabes o que lo imaginabas, pero somos campeones. En realidad Tyson es campeón mundial. Íbamos a celebrar, pero no nos quedamos mucho rato con ellos... preferimos venir a verte.... Pero no entiendo porque no despiertas.... Al menos podrías abrir tus ojos por Kai, que está muy preocupado por ti. Ahí lo tienes, durmiendo aferrado a tu mano como si se le fuera la vida en eso....  
  
Por un momento, Max se sintió asfixiado en la pequeña habitación y decidió salir a dar una vuelta.  
  
El sonido de la puerta fue lo último que se escuchó durante largo rato. El aire entraba silbando por la ventana y la cortina volaba, jugando con la luz del sol. Poco a poco los sonidos llegaban hasta la pieza... y lentamente, llegaban a los oídos de Rei... Con esfuerzo y pesadez, las doradas pupilas fueron abriéndose para observar el mundo. Todo parecía extrañamente nuevo, y el muchacho se alegraba en medio de su somnolencia de haber podido abrir los ojos por fin. Fue entonces cuando sintió el paso que aprisionaba su mano....  
  
Y lo vio. Fuertemente enganchado a su mano, con los dedos entrelazados...  
  
-Kai...  
  
Un suave cosquilleo le subía desde su extremidad, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y lentamente movió sus dedos, acariciando la mejilla de Kai, quien ante el suave contacto comenzó a moverse...  
  
Continuará....  
  
notas: creo que estoy poniendo a Kai demasiado sentimental.... ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


	2. capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.  
  
Una agradable sensación de cosquillas nacía en su cara para viajar por todo su cuerpo. Era... como una caricia deliciosa... un roce accidental... Kai se movió un poco, pensando que las sábanas podían estar jugándole una mala pasada, pero el cosquilleo continuaba. Entonces, decidió despertar, para ver que causaba ese delicioso placer... Y mientras se levantaba, pudo ver como esa mano que había mantenido prisionera durante tanto tiempo se movía... ¡los dedos se movían!... entonces... la sensación... Sin soltarlo, Hiwatari sintió arder sus mejillas. Un roce tan mínimo lo había acunado de tal forma.... Pero la mano se movía... y aferraba débilmente la suya... Una sonrisa nació en sus labios, y una lágrima emergió de sus ojos marrones....  
  
-¿Kai?  
  
Rápidamente soltó la mano y se levantó con ojos sorprendidos.  
  
-¿Rei? -...¿Porqué lloras?  
  
Una segunda lágrima cayó sin que el otro se diera cuenta.  
  
-E-estás despierto....  
  
Por un momento se sintió tremendamente estúpido. ¡Si la mano se movía era obvio que su dueño reaccionaba!. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas que caían y salió de la habitación, chocando con Max en el camino. La manera en que salió fue tan intempestiva, que el muchacho rubio se imaginó lo peor con su compañero enfermo.  
  
-¡Rei! -pero el corazón le dio un brinco al verlo despierto... aunque tenía una expresión tan triste, que la alegría no le duró nada-Rei...  
  
-¿Porqué Kai se fue así Max?... ¿qué pasó?  
  
-...Nada Rei... -dijo con un suspiro-  
  
-¿Y... el duelo?  
  
-Takao venció a Tala.  
  
Una enorme sonrisa afloró en los labios delgados del chino, sacando también una sonrisa de su compañero.  
  
-Iré por un médico Rei. No tardo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, los equipos de blade luchadores iban a recibir a Rei en la entada del hospital... pero este de inmediato notó la ausencia de uno de ellos.  
  
***  
  
-¿Te duele algo Rei?  
  
La suave voz de Mariah lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.  
  
-E-eh.. no, para nada.  
  
-¿En qué pensabas?... pareciera que te preocupa mucho.  
  
-No es nada Mariah, en serio...  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-Seguro...  
  
Rei continuó mirando la nada, sin notar que su amiga lo miraba insistentemente.  
  
-A mi no me engañas Rei, ¿qué pasó?  
  
-Nada Mariah, en serio...  
  
Cada vez la negación salía menos segura. Parecía que a cada "nada Mariah, nada" la voz se le quebraba un poco y titubeaba. Pero, ¿sería bueno contarlo?, ¿no sería agrandar demasiado un pequeño..."incidente"?, aunque no negaba que su silencio era producido por la preocupación que Kai le dejó cuando despertó....  
  
-Cuando desperté... Kai estaba conmigo... -dijo sin darse cuenta, pero se detuvo de inmediato, mirándola con ojos un tanto culpables. Ella olió su duda y cerró la puerta de la habitación del hotel, asegurándose que nadie escuchara-  
  
-¿Pero...?  
  
-Mariah... no se...  
  
-Ya empezaste... -él suspiró y bajó la cabeza-  
  
-... Él... el estaba llorando... y salió corriendo cuando le pregunté...  
  
-¿Kai llorando?, ¿Kai Hiwatari? -él asintió con algo de vergüenza- ¿Pero eso no es todo verdad?  
  
-Cuando desperté... el dormía junto a la cama, apoyado en ella...  
  
-¿Y?... -de pronto ella se tapó la boca y se espantó- ¡¿No me digas que te hizo algo?!  
  
-¡No!... mi... mi mano estaba atrapada bajo su cara... -Mariah miró que un tenue carmesí tiñó la piel morena de su amigo- Y bueno... Kai... la tenía atrapada....  
  
-¿Quieres decir que Kai te estaba tomando la mano? -él asintió rápidamente- ¿Y.. qué hiciste tú?  
  
-... Yo... le acaricie la cara...  
  
-Pero Rei... tú... -ella se quedó sin palabras- ¿Qué más pasó?  
  
-Kai despertó pero no notó que yo lo había hecho... siguió mirando mi mano y la estrechó con más fuerza... entonces comenzaron a caer sus lágrimas... y yo le hablé... y me soltó... y se fue....  
  
-Rei... -una pregunta se agolpaba en su garganta, pero se negaba a salir.- Rei... tú... ¿sientes algo por....?  
  
-¡Hasta que los encuentro! -Takao entró en la habitación bruscamente, sin notar la mirada asesina de Mariah-  
  
-¡Estamos conversando Takao! -gritó ella intentando sacarlo de la pieza para poder terminar-  
  
-Pueden conversar después, no saben el trabajo que me costó traerlo...  
  
-¿De qué hablas?  
  
El muchacho salió de la pieza y volvió empujando a quien menos quería ver Mariah en esos momentos...  
  
-Te digo que fui el primero en verlo...  
  
-Pero no fuiste a verlo cuando fue dado de alta y eso es muy feo amigo...  
  
Kai entra empujado por Takao, pero no mira a Rei.  
  
-No lo empujes Takao -dijo él- Ya nos habíamos visto antes...  
  
-Lo mejor será que dejemos que Rei descanse -interrumpió ella tomando del brazo a Takao para sacarlo, puesto que se notaba que Kai estaba más que ansioso por salir de aquél lugar- Vamos.  
  
-Eh, ¡Kai! -la voz del chico paralizó su cuerpo. Mariah miró hacia atrás un momento y dudó si cerrar la puerta o no, pero creyó que lo mejor era que aclararan algunas cosas... aunque le doliera el alma hacerlo.- No contestaste mi pregunta el otro día.... ¿Porqué...?  
  
-Eso no tiene importancia. -gruñó-  
  
-Tu no llorarías por algo sin importancia Kai.  
  
-Ya pasó y no importa.  
  
-¿Y qué importa entonces?  
  
-Que estás bien.  
  
La mirada dorada y la marrón se fundieron en la sorpresa. Uno por lo que había oído, y el otro por lo que había dicho. El silencio reinó entre ambos después de eso. Sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas y no se miraban.  
  
-Kai, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
-....-de reojo miró a su compañero y rogó que no fuera una pregunta comprometedora-  
  
-¿Tú... tu conoces a alguien que use ese tipo de marcas en la cara? Como las tuyas.  
  
-Em... no... no que yo recuerde... -dijo sorprendido por la interrogante-  
  
-Oh, ya veo...  
  
-¿Porqué lo preguntas?  
  
-Nada... solo...  
  
-¿Solo?  
  
-No lo se... solo quise preguntar.  
  
Lentamente, Rei se levantó y caminó con pasos un tanto inseguros hasta la ventana. Kai lo seguía sin pestañear.  
  
-Ahora yo quiero preguntarte algo...  
  
-... Lo que digas...  
  
-¿Porqué no despertabas?... tus heridas no eran graves...  
  
Rei abrió la boca para contestar, pero de sus labios salió una frase muy distinta a la que se formaba en su mente.  
  
... No podía... no podía despertar por mucho que quisiera... mis ojos no se abrían... y aunque escuchaba tu llanto, algo me impedía salir de ahí.. -¿Porqué piensas que no quería despertar?.  
  
-... Por nada...  
  
Apoyado en la ventana, Rei sentía el viento jugar en su cara y su cabello. Cerró los ojos por un momento para disfrutar de la sensación, pero al hacerlo, una sensación de caída llenó su mente, logrando que sus piernas se doblaran y cayera.  
  
-¡Rei!  
  
-E-estoy bien.... solo fue un mareo...  
  
Con mucho cuidado Hiwatari ayudó a Kon a levantarse. El muchacho chino se apoyó en el hombro de su líder y en la ventana, y por unos instantes, sus ojos dorados quedaron hechizados por la altura que había entre el suelo y su posición.  
  
-Mejor vuelve a la cama Rei, aún no estás bien.  
  
-...Supongo que si...  
  
A los minutos, Kon estaba profundamente dormido y Kai aprovechó para salir y desaparecer por unas cuantas horas...  
  
***  
  
El cielo oscuro cubría la ciudad que luchaba contra las sombras con sus detestables luces artificiales. Pequeños destellos amarillos y blancos en una ciudad oscura, tratando de guiar a las personas de alma negra....  
  
Kai observó el cielo nocturno y deseó un apagón general con todo su ser. Nada anhelaba más en ese momento como la oscuridad absoluta y abrigadora. Las dudas llenaban su alma y la atormentaban lenta y cruelmente.  
  
¿Qué le pasaba cuando Rei estaba cerca?. ¿Porqué sentir esa... "obligación" con él, ahora que estaba casi sano?... ¿acaso ese era el sentimiento de culpa?... ¿Acaso... solo era culpa lo que lo ataba desde el día que Rei cayó inconsciente en la batalla frente a Bryan?  
  
El sol apareció sin que Hiwatari notara su salida ni ascenso.  
  
EL muchacho movió su cabeza de lado a lado intentando vanamente despejar las dudas. No entendía del todo lo que sentía ni lo que hacía, y la única explicación a "tan irracionales actos"... era sencillamente inaceptable... ¿o no?... O sea... ¿tan malo podía ser?... ¿acaso no se repetía día tras día que su frialdad era solo una actitud pasajera?, ¿no pensaba acaso enamorarse un día y vivir como un chico normal?, pero...  
  
-¿Porqué demonios no puedo ser como todos?  
  
-Es tu gracia Kai, ser diferente...  
  
La voz a sus espaldas lo asustó mucho, pero al voltear solo vio a Takao...  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?...  
  
-Me preocupó verte salir de esa forma y no volver.  
  
-¿De qué forma?  
  
-Como si hubieras visto a un muerto.  
  
-...  
  
-¿Porqué quieres ser como los demás Kai? -preguntó tendiéndose en el pasto- Sobresales por no ser como todos.  
  
-...Hay cosas en que es bueno ser como todos.  
  
-¿Cómo cuales?  
  
-... Muchas cosas.  
  
Durante algunos momentos ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, mirando el cielo. La mente de Kai no dejaba de ser un revoltijo, mientras la de Takao pensaba rápidamente en preguntas que le permitieran saber que pasaba con su amigo.  
  
-¿Hablaste con Rei?  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Mariah dijo que seguramente hablarían algo y que no debía escuchar tras la puerta...  
  
-¡¿Estabas escuchando?!  
  
-No... -dijo rascando su pelo y riendo- Ella me sacó de una oreja... de hecho... aún me duele.  
  
-Eso te pasa por entrometido -regañó entre divertido y serio-  
  
-Si, supongo que si, ¿pero de qué hablaron?  
  
-...De nada en especial... Además, se sintió mal, así que preferí dejarlo solo.  
  
-Eso lo notamos... generalmente nadie se da cuenta cuando desapareces, pero hoy todos vimos que saliste.  
  
-...  
  
-¿Estás seguro que no pasó nada mientras conversaban?  
  
-...Nada.  
  
-No es bueno que te culpes por lo que pasó Kai, lo importante es que está bien.  
  
-El que ahora esté bien no significa que lo de antes deba ser olvidado.  
  
-Tan serio como siempre Kai. Enfermarás si sigues así. Comes poco y duermes menos de lo que comes...  
  
-Siempre ha sido así.  
  
-Anímate Kai. -dijo guiñándole el ojo- Ya verás como pronto está subiendo tejados y comiendo ratones y pescado.  
  
-Como buen gato -suspiró con una sonrisa-  
  
-Como buen gato.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas: ... nada que decir en realidad. ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


	3. capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.  
  
-No veo avances...  
  
-Siempre tan impaciente Akemi.  
  
-¡Pero yo quiero ver algo Take!  
  
-Pero pronto pasará... El chico no está bien, eso Kai lo sabe.  
  
-Pero huye... ¡y eso no tiene nada de divertido!  
  
-¿Y qué harás entonces?  
  
-... Nada. Además.... -los ojos violetas de ella y la mirada de fuego de él se centraron en la escena que presentaban Kai y Takao en el pasto-  
  
-¿Además?  
  
-Ese Takao no me gusta. No quiero que arruine la relación de Kai y Rei.  
  
-¡Pero si no tienen nada! -dijo Takeru, divertido-  
  
-Pero la tendrán... eso lo sé.  
  
-¿Y si no tienen?  
  
-¡Siempre tan pesimista Take-kun!  
  
-Tus planes a veces fallan Akemi, no olvides eso.  
  
-Pero esto no es un plan. Es solo una ayuda. Después de todo, los sentimientos existen, yo no los creé.  
  
-También existen los sentimientos de ese chico y "hacia" ese chico.  
  
-¡Ese Takao no cuenta!  
  
-De todas formas dejemos que las cosas sigan así. Nosotros ya hicimos suficiente. -dijo comenzando a caminar-  
  
-Eso es cierto.... -y volvió a mirar hacia donde Takao y el otro- "Aprovecha Kai... o no tendrás una segunda oportunidad."  
  
-No planees nada con él -interrumpió él con el ceño fruncido. Ella puso sus manos en su cintura y cara molesta-  
  
-¡Te he dicho que no te metas en mi cabeza!  
  
-¿Acaso tu no lo haces?  
  
Riendo y sin tomar más en cuenta a los blade luchadores, los jóvenes se fueron, sin ser notados, vistos ni oídos. ***  
  
-¿Qué tal si vamos al hotel Kai?. Ya es tarde.  
  
-Si, supongo que no es mala idea.  
  
Takao se levantó limpiándose el pasto de la ropa y extendió la mano a Kai para que hiciera lo mismo. Hiwatari agradeció el gesto y se puso de pie también.  
  
-Muero de hambre....  
  
-¿Y cuando no Takao?  
  
-... *¬¬*.  
  
Ambos se miran por un momento: Takao con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y Kai con esas miradas de "es obvio". Pero de un momento a otro, rompen a reír hasta que las lágrimas aparecieron.  
  
-Vamos de una vez.  
  
-Si, vamos.... ***  
  
-¿Y como sigue Rei?  
  
-Está bien, aunque parece extrañamente serio.  
  
-¿Le dolerá algo?  
  
-No lo creo, los médicos dicen que ya está bien.  
  
-Quizás en qué esté pensando.  
  
-Quizás.... ***  
  
Una vez más, Rei miraba el distante suelo apoyado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación. Algo en el piso le parecía sumamente interesante, aunque no sabía que era.  
  
-"Caer..."  
  
Lentamente Kon hizo algunos movimientos que le exigían cierto esfuerzo. Algunos los pudo hacer sin problemas, mientras otros le provocaron dolores y molestias. La furia comenzaba a llenarlo. Ya estaba cansado de depender de todos, de que todos estuvieran encima de él cuidando. Se sentía terriblemente indefenso y, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, odiaba la sensación. Necesitaba salir y correr, sentir el viento, divertirse; estaba seguro que de ese modo se recuperaría más rápido, pero nadie parecía compartir su opinión...  
  
-Necesito salir.  
  
Lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no había nadie en ese momento.  
  
-Bingo...  
  
Rápidamente se escabulló a los roperos y buscó algo que no llamara mucho la atención. Luego tomó un jockey de Takao y se lo puso, ocultando sus llamativos flequillos. Así, de jeans y chaqueta corta, nadie notó cuando salió del hotel.  
  
Aprovechando la momentánea libertad, Rei se dispuso a caminar por algunas calles más o menos centrales, intentando no perderse ni alejarse demasiado del hotel.  
  
-Que bien se siente salir...  
  
En su camino se atravesaron vendedores ambulantes, gente apurada, cosas hermosas, mujeres sensuales y altos hombres. Por su lado pasaba gente desconectada del mundo a través de un discman o personas que pedían ayuda para otras más desvalidas. Por un momento recordó las sensaciones que sintió la primera vez que paseó por Japón, y recordó Hong-Kong y su pequeña aldea natal. Muchas imágenes pasaron por su mente mientras caminaba y conocía Centros Comerciales y tiendas de Bey Blade. Disfrutó de un buen café caliente al mediodía, y finalmente se dispuso a volver, sin pensar que sus compañeros habían visto el cuarto vacío y se habían lanzado a su búsqueda hace varias horas. ***  
  
-Que extraño, no parece haber nadie.  
  
-Eso parece.  
  
Kai y Takao entraron y buscaron por varias salas antes de que Hiwatari fuera a la habitación de Rei.  
  
-Rei no está -dijo alarmado. Pronto su mente comenzó a trabajar en distintas hipótesis.... No había nadie, Rei no estaba, no les habían avisado.... - Takao... -Mira Kai, aquí hay una nota de Max...  
  
** Muchachos, Rei salió y nadie sabe donde está. Fuimos a buscarlo con Kyo y los White Tigers. Si llegan y lo ven por favor avísennos. Volveremos de todas formas a las 6 al hotel. **  
  
-Son casi las 3.30pm.  
  
-¿No tiene hora la nota?  
  
-Pues... dice a las 9.00am...  
  
-Son demasiadas horas buscando...  
  
Takao observó con ojos tristes como Kai salía rápidamente del hotel. Todas sus palabras fueron preocupadas y su actitud era ansiosa desde que vio la pieza sola. Su pecho subía y bajaba con pasmoso dolor... era como si hubiera perdido a Kai... aunque nunca lo hubiera tenido. Pero algo en su mente le decía que lo que el muchacho de pelo bicolor sentía hacia el otro no era amor... no... eso era algo que solo él podía darle...  
  
-Tranquilo Takao -se dijo limpiando sus lágrimas y mirando triunfalmente la puerta de la pieza- Rei no te lo quitará. ***  
  
Definitivamente la ciudad tenía algo que encantaba a al muchacho chino. Si bien se había dispuesto a volver al hotel, las construcciones que habían en el camino, las plazas y los bellos paisajes lo mantuvieron dando vueltas por todos lados, ya sin cuidar el no perderse o alejarse demasiado.  
  
El tiempo pasaba volando para Rei. Sentía como si Moscú fuera la ciudad más hermosa del mundo, y se sentía extrañamente anclado a esas calles y gentes que no conocía, pero que (había descubierto recién) adoraba mirar y disfrutar.  
  
-¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?  
  
El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Kon continuaba paseando. Esta vez se había detenido en un pequeño local con vitrinas abiertas, en donde vendían peluches y muñecos, muchos de los cuales estaban inspirados en las Bestias Bit.  
  
-¡Un Driger!  
  
El hermoso tigre blanco se mantenía junto a un Draciel, un largo Dragoon y un Drancer con las alas abiertas. Rei puso notar entonces que bajo ellos había una inscripción en ruso de la cual solo entendía la palabra "BladeBrakers". Así también, pudo reconocer a las Bestias de los White Tigers, los Demolition Boys, los Majestics y los All Stars.  
  
Al pagar los peluches, Rei recordó a sus amigos por primera vez en todo el día. A su mente vino el hecho de que había salido sin avisar y se preocupó ya que todos estarían enfadados con él, pero de pronto vio a su pequeño Driger en el mesón de pago. Había olvidado ponerlo en la bolsa. Se olvidó de lo demás y salió con el tigre en las manos, sonriendo y admirando sus ojos hermosos y brillantes. ***  
  
Horas corriendo. ¡¿Cómo podía desparecer de esa forma?!.  
  
Kai se detuvo en una esquina enrejada intentando recuperar el aliento. Hacía mucho rato que estaba buscando a Rei, incluso se había topado con Mariah y Max en el camino, pero de Kon ni un solo pelo.  
  
La extraña desaparición de Rei creó una presión y un dolor que Kai no creía soportar. Una vez más sentía que era su culpa... Por él hirieron a Rei, ¡debería haber estado cuidándolo!... más todavía sabiendo que algo no andaba bien con su amigo. Rei no le había dicho nada, pero él era un buen observador y notaba como Rei se quedaba largos minutos observando el suelo desde su ventana, sus extraños movimientos al dormir, el hecho que no hubiera despertado en tantos días luego del accidente. A veces parecía tan ausente y perdido....  
  
Algo parecido a la desesperación llenó el pecho de Hiwatari, arrancándole un sollozo desde lo más profundo de su alma, mientras sujetaba la baranda del borde con fuerza, y poco a poco caía de rodillas apoyando la frente en el metal.  
  
-Oye... ¿Estás bien?  
  
Rápidamente Kai volteó al oír la voz...  
  
-¿Rei?  
  
El muchacho se mantuvo mirándolo unos momentos. Entonces sus perlas doradas brillaron como siempre y sonrió.  
  
-¡Kai!, disculpa, no te había reconocido... -pero no dijo más al sentir los brazos de Hiwatari cerrarse en su cuerpo, apretando con desconocida ansiedad-  
  
-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? -preguntó con algo parecido al llanto ahogado-  
  
-...Lo siento...  
  
Kai se separó de su "amigo" y lo miró largamente, asegurándose de que no tuviera heridas ni nada malo o diferente a lo que él sabía que Rei tenía.  
  
-Vamos al hotel -dijo tomando a Rei de la muñeca (casi de la mano) y jalando de él con fuerza-  
  
-Ya voy... ya voy...  
  
Y mientras ellos caminaban, un par de ojos violetas y otros escarlatas los observaban.  
  
-¿Contenta?  
  
-(^.^), Mucho.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas: Takao, Kai y Rei. Espero que les guste lo que viene. ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


	4. capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.  
  
Por fin el silencio reinaba de nuevo en el hotel.  
  
Rei suspiró mirando por la ventaba. Recordaba todas y cada una de las frases dichas por sus amigos cuando lo vieron llegar casi arrastrado por Kai: Desde los afectuosos "estábamos muy preocupados" de Max; hasta los "¡¡REI!!, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR?, ¡NOS TENÍAS TAN PREOCUPADOS....!" de Mariah. Pero no podía negar que le causaba gracia todo lo que había pasado. Más todavía al recordar las caras de sus amigos cuando les mostró los peluches. Ahora todos descansaban sobre su cama, en donde él debía estar.  
  
-Acuéstate ya.  
  
La autoritaria voz de Kai lo sacó de sus pensamientos y, sin querer, lo hizo sonreír más.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-...Nada Kai. Gracias por buscarme. Y siento no haber avisado...  
  
-Ya lo has dicho miles de veces. Lo importante es que duermas. Ya no te volverás a escapar.  
  
-Pero no quiero estar aquí encerrado. -reclamó mientras caminaba hacia la cama- Me aburro mucho...  
  
-Pues no te divertirás a costa de nuestros nervios.  
  
-¿Y si la próxima vez aviso?  
  
-No habrá próxima vez.  
  
-¡Pero Kai...!  
  
-Nada de peros. -cortó. De pronto, la situación casi hizo sonreír a Hiwatari. Parecía un viejo regañando a un niño pequeño- No seas malcriado y duérmete.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Los gatos duermen todo el día. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.  
  
-¿Gato?  
  
La mueca de "no entiendo" que se posó en la cara de Rei logró arrancar risas mal disimuladas de su compañero. Definitivamente necesitaba carcajearse.  
  
-Gato... -y de un movimiento increíblemente ágil se escondió bajo las sábanas quedando solo su largo mechón fuera. -  
  
-Duerme de una vez Neko malcriado.  
  
Un maullido se oye desde el interior de la cama y Kai sonríe una vez más. Ese Rei era un caso perdido. ***  
  
"Es como un niño pequeño... Tanta ternura, tanta dulzura en una sola persona... al principio pensé que él no tenía nada que hacer con nosotros, que Takao sería más fuerte que él, pero me doy cuenta de mi enorme error. Todas esas cosas que a mis ojos eran falencias son las que arman la personalidad de este gato malcriado... Ya es todo un joven, pero es tan agradable y reconfortante ver su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes... solo le falta comenzar a jugar con un ovillo de lana... Quizás deba traerle uno para molestarlo..."  
  
Kai se mantenía silencioso sentado en la cama junto a Rei, que no se había movido de la posición en la que se había quedado dormido, permitiendo a su amigo y guardián(carcelero) jugar con su mechón negro y rebelde. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba los siempre fríos rasgos de Hiwatari, otorgándole aires de serenidad y paz interna que el muchacho no había sentido nunca. La luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana bañaba su cabello bicolor, dejando la habitación entera en tonos celestes, grises y blancos, con ligeros tonos de violeta claro, azules y negros en las sombras más alejadas. Las perlas marrones de Kai brillaban con tonos púrpuras y rojos, denotando su tranquilidad y la sensación de bienestar que sentía en ese momento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el silencio reinante no acunó su alma en sombras, sino en pensamientos agradables y situaciones divertidas. Los sentimientos de frustración y desesperación que lo habían llenado durante la búsqueda de Rei le parecían ahora meras anécdotas, malos recuerdos que pronto se alejarían.... Mientras el muchacho estuviera bajo su cuidado se encargaría de que nada malo le pasara...  
  
Pero entonces llegó a él un preocupante pensamiento, que rompió la suave atmósfera creada....  
  
"Mientras Rei esté enfermo..."  
  
¿Pero cuanto tiempo más estaría así?. Su recuperación iba a pasos agigantados, los médicos estaban asombrados.... Pronto Rei estaría sano de nuevo, tal como dijo Takao, saltando tejados y comiendo pescado...  
  
Y volverían a la relación que tenían antes. Esa relación de "líder-frío-y- chico-duro-que-no-habla" y "muchacho-sereno-que-aguanta-todo-con-una- sonrisa". Volverían a ser hielo y paciencia, indiferencia y cooperación... volverían a ser Kai y Rei... Y no quería eso... la sonrisa juguetona de Rei, sus reclamos... ¡no quería perder esos pequeños detalles de la intimidad de su compañero!... ¿un momento?... ¿intimidad?...  
  
"¿Intimidad?... pero... nunca me ha gustado meterme en la vida de otros, porque yo mismo guardo secretos que no me gustaría que nadie supiera... Respeté el silencio de Rei la primera vez que nos encontramos con los White Tigers y esa mocosa lo llamó traidor... ¡ja!, traidor Rei... eso me hizo hervir la sangre, y cuando los demás aparecieron... ¡quería hacerlos polvo!, ¡y Rei no se defendía!... quería destruirlos porque dañaban a Rei, lo sentía... sus ojos dorados nublados por los recuerdos... y cuando nos dijo que Mariah tenía razón.... ¡Esa mocosa!, ¡como la detesto!, siempre colgada del cuello de Rei, como su fuera una sanguijuela... podría irse lejos, a China y no aparecer nunca más, odio que esté cerca de él... cuando estaban conversando aquí y Takao me arrastró, ella nos quiso sacar, yo lo supe, lo noté... Ella hierve de celos, pero Rei no la quiere, no señor, se nota que los sentimientos de este Gato Malcriado son diferentes hacia ella.... es... ¿cómo decirlo?... ¿un amor filial?, [de hermanos]... noto la manera en que la mira, no tiene ese brillo especial que lo hace ver tan bien... Además... sus ojos se ven más gatunos cuando su pelo cae por su cara, o vuela al viento.... y.... ¿en que pensaba antes?"  
  
De nuevo la palabra volvió a su mente. Intimidad. ¿Eso era lo que tenía con Rei?, ¿una relación íntima?... quizás si era así. Íntima pero no física, y eso causó una pequeña amargura en su pecho. En esos días había podido notar diferentes detalles de Rei que antes habían pasado por alto. Su manera juguetona, sus manías... sin embargo, aún no conocía su corazón. Mucho menos su cuerpo.  
  
-"Quizás... quizás el hecho de estar preocupado por él, el sentirme culpable por su estado me provoca estos extraños sentimientos... Rei me ha mostrado algunas cosas que al resto no, pero no son tantas tampoco. Con todos se ha visto simpático y juguetón... pero todavía sé menos de Rei que ellos"  
  
Y ese "ellos" iba directamente dirigido a los White Tigers. Lo conocían casi de toda la vida... podían saber que hizo, comió, bebió, por donde estuvo y que sentía con solo mirar sus ojos ámbar... y eso era lo que Kai deseaba... deseaba saberlo todo. El muchacho chino era tan especial para sus cosas: su serenidad a toda prueba, su tranquilidad, su sonrisa, sus ojos... ¿Cuántas veces habrá puesto en la lista de cualidades de Kon su sonrisa y sus ojos?  
  
-"¿Esto es culpa?... ¿o es algo más?"  
  
Las posibles respuestas y sus reacciones mantuvieron a Hiwatari pensando durante largo rato, hasta que el sueño lo venció con un suave aroma a aire húmedo y cerró sus ojos, apoyándose en la almohada, mientras Rei se estiraba por primera vez en toda la noche.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas: bastante sentimental este cap, pero lo quise hacer para mostrar un poco los sentimientos que Kai comienza a tener sobre su felino compañero... ¿Será amor lo que siente o es solo la culpa que lo agobia? ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


	5. capítulo 5

Que emoción, muchos reviews ^.^. Comencemos a contestarlos....  
  
Mariah_chans: ^^ me alegra que te guste tanto, y gracias por tus palabras (me suben el ego!!), pero eso sí, este fic ya está terminado en mi pc. He empezado varios desde que conocí la serie, antes de comenzar a publicar aquí. Pronto los 7 cap estarán listos.  
  
Aiko: Opino lo mismo ¡Kai x Rei RULZ!, ten paciencia que pronto esto terminará... (y espero que no me odies cuando lo haga....)  
  
Neko-Jeanne (neko-chan): Mi querida neko-chan ^^, cuando quieras hacemos juntas, y si necesitas consejo de una ociosa como yo, ya sabes que siempre estaré ahí.  
  
Mistery Ray Girl: Gracias por decir que tengo talento (aunque yo no opine lo mismo ^^), pero eso si, al igual que a los demás: este fic está terminado, no pienses que soy ultra rápida para escribir (aunque admito que no me llevo más de una semana terminarlo).  
  
Rei Kon 18: Nyaaa, ¿cierto que Rei es un gato con todas sus letras?. Me imagino su cara de duda y... ¡¡uuu!! **^o^**  
  
Roquel: Sorry por no contestarte antes, aquí van mas caps.  
  
Y A TODOS LO QUE AQUÍ FIGURAN Y LOS QUE LEEN DE MANERA ANÓNIMA LES DIGO QUE PASE LO QUE PASE Y LEAN LO QUE LEAN... DETESTO EL KAI X TAKAO.  
  
Capítulo 5.  
  
Una suave sensación cosquilleaba en su cara... A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, podía sentir el calor del sol recorriendo su cuerpo y la frescura del viento. A su respingada nariz llegó un suave aroma, un olor a dulce que lo hizo sonreír sin despertar del todo... Distintos ruidos llegaban a sus oídos, se oían cantos de pájaros, el sonar de las campanillas puestas al viento en las ventanas. Y ese aroma.... Cosquillas en su frente, suaves toques y caricias en su pelo... relajantes sensaciones que no había sentido nunca... aunque no le eran del todo desconocidas. ¿Alguna vez alguien lo habría acunado así?  
  
Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos marrones y la imagen del techo blanco y la lámpara que colgaba de él llenaron su mirada marrón... Pero...  
  
*El techo no es blanco... *  
  
De hecho, el cielo de la habitación del hotel mostraba un agradable color pastel y arena...  
  
Aroma a hot cakes y pasteles llenaba ahora el lugar...  
  
*Estoy en un hotel, ¡no hay cocina cerca!*  
  
Bruscamente se levantó, y se vio en una mullida cama blanca con enormes almohadones esparcidos por el suelo. Diversas plantas adoraban las esquinas de un dormitorio amplio y enteramente blanco, con escritorios, repisas, mesas pequeñas e incluso un par de sillones y cojines.  
  
-Que bueno que despiertas...  
  
Al voltear, pudo ver a una chica de unos 10 años, aproximadamente, quizás más pequeña, que lo miraba sonriendo. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de un color muy oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color indefinible para él, y sus gestos le parecían gentiles y amables.  
  
-¿Cómo dormiste?  
  
Sin querer asintió sin hablar. Ella sonrió otra vez y le extendió la mano para llevarlo hasta un espejo enorme que había en la pared.  
  
-Hoy es un día especial, ¿sabes Kai? -le preguntó mientras la puerta se abría y dejaba entrar a un chico un poco mayor que ella, de cabello rubio desordenado y ojos de color inexplicablemente raro.- Hoy tendrás tu distintivo...  
  
Sin pedir explicaciones, Kai pensó en las marcas que adornaban su cara... sus triángulos azules...  
  
Sus ojos marrones voltearon al espejo y quedó sin habla... Manos pequeñas, ojos enormes, cabello corto y rebelde... cara tersa y limpia... ¡Era un niño!  
  
-Si deseas -dijo el chico- cuando crezcas puedes hacerlas permanentes. Pero no podrás siendo tan pequeño.  
  
Hiwatari observó que ambos llevaban marcas como las que el recordaba que siempre llevaba, pero que (al parecer) en aquel lugar iba a recibir por primera vez. Él lucía una línea recta que corría bajo sus ojos, y ella dos vértices unidos, sobre los cuales había una pequeña punta de flecha. En silencio observó la preparación del color y como los triángulos aparecían en su cara... para nunca dejarla....  
  
Y mientras los mayores sonreían y festejaban, un ruido resonó en todos lados, llamando la atención de los 3. Así, vio aparecer a un hombre alto de largo cabello y mirada dura.  
  
-Ya es hora. -Y Kai reconoció a su abuelo-  
  
-Es muy pequeño todavía... -dijo ella-  
  
-Para tu inútil pasatiempo es muy pequeño. Para que sea un verdadero guerrero pronto será demasiado tarde.  
  
El muchacho también opuso resistencia, pero sabían que ninguno podía evitar que el hombre se llevara al pequeño, lo habían visto en el futuro de Kai... La separación era necesaria.  
  
Kai volteó para ver por última vez la gran casa blanca, rodeada de árboles y pastizales hermosos. Recordó la habitación en la que había despertado y los dos muchachos que lo cuidaban. Tocó su cara sintiendo la suave textura de la tinta sobre su piel y se prometió que las marcas serían permanentes. Él y ella se hallaban en la puerta cuando volteó al notar que pronto la mansión sería invisible por el camino. Ambos se hallaban serios, sin hacer seña alguna de pena o de furia, más sus posturas le indicaban una resignación que le dolía.  
  
-Despídete Kai -le dijo Voltaire- Es la última vez que verás a esos debiluchos....  
  
El sonido desapareció y poco a poco el color de toda imagen también lo hizo. La mansión desapareció en medio del bosque y el llanto quiso hacerse presente, pero las palabras del adulto resonaron como golpes.  
  
-Si lloras eres débil, y si eres débil morirás.  
  
Pero no podía evitarlo, quería llorar. No sabía quienes eran ellos, pero sentía en su pecho un dolor que no soportaba y una soledad que una criatura tan pequeña no debería siquiera imaginar. Escondió su cara entre las rodillas y se tomó la cabeza con las manos para que Voltaire no lo escuchara, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y la visión del techo oscuro de piedra de la Abadía llenó sus sentidos....  
  
***  
  
Poco a poco, al sentir el viento en su cara, comenzó a abrir los ojos. Antes de distinguir cualquier imagen los cerró de nuevo, temeroso del techo que lo recibiría... ¿blanco y brillante?, ¿claro y elegante? u ¿oscuro y tétrico?. No habían campanillas, pero tampoco había frío o miedo. Cuando su vista se adecuó a la luz del sol reinante, vio los suaves colores pastel del techo del hotel, y eso lo tranquilizó de sobremanera.  
  
Miró hacia los lados intentando saber en que habitación se encontraba, pero el peluche de Galux que cayó en su cara al moverse le indicó claramente donde estaba... Un suspiro y una sonrisa... claro, se había quedado dormido cuidando de Rei... Y hablando de ese Neko malcriado...  
  
-¿Rei? -preguntó despacio, imaginando que sería temprano y que el muchacho dormiría... pero se encontró con la cama vacía- ¿Rei?  
  
Rápidamente recorrió la habitación para encontrarlo y notó que la ventana que daba al balcón estaba abierta. Se levantó sin notar la cantidad de Bestias de peluche que lanzó al suelo en el trayecto y se asomó por la puerta de vidrio, que hacía las de ventana gigante. Rei estaba del otro lado, sentado sobre la protección, con su cabello suelto, mirando el horizonte. A Kai esta acción le extrañó, ya que Kon prefería la pequeña ventana que daba a la calle para perderse en sus pensamientos y en la admiración del suelo.  
  
-¿Rei?  
  
El aludido volteó cuando escuchó su nombre. Una sonrisa amable afloró en sus labios, como siempre que veía a alguien.  
  
-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?  
  
-...No tengo más sueño.  
  
Ante la frase Kai levantó las cejas en forma de pregunta. Los ojos dorados de Kon mostraban leves ojeras, que denotaban falta obligada de sueño, y no ausencia del mismo.  
  
-¿Soñaste algo? -le preguntó pensando que si él tuvo un sueño raro, Rei también podría haberlo tenido-  
  
-...Si, un mal sueño...  
  
-¿Quieres hablar de él?  
  
-No es nada... no te preocupes. Todos tenemos alguna vez un mal sueño.  
  
-Si, supongo que si...  
  
-¿Y tú?, ¿soñaste algo? -Kai se puso pensativo y asintió- ¿Algo bueno?  
  
-...Algo extraño... algo sobre las marcas de mi cara... pero no recuerdo más...  
  
-Vaya...  
  
-¿Y como te sientes?  
  
-Bastante bien, gracias.  
  
Rei miró hacia el lado y contempló a Kai durante algunos momentos. Su líder se mostraba tan preocupado y solícito que se sentía como el nieto único de un par de abuelos regalones. Y no podía tampoco evitar portarse como un niño consentido y tierno... pero las actitudes de Kai le llamaban tanto la atención... sabía que al otro le gustaba verlo actuar como un gatito, entonces lo hacía. A él, después de todo, tampoco le molestaba hacerlo... Todo con tal de ver una sonrisa en esos fríos rasgos.  
  
Por un momento se entristeció. Ocultaba tan bien sus sentimientos... su mente repetía una y otra vez que la nueva actitud de Kai no duraría para siempre, así que no se ilusionara, incluso Mariah le había dicho algo parecido, aunque ella insistiera en negarlo...  
  
*La culpa puede hacer muchas cosas...*  
  
Sin querer bajó los ojos con pena. Ya estaba casi recuperado... su tiempo con Kai comenzaba su cuenta regresiva...  
  
Y una vez más el suelo llamó su atención. Sus manos se aferraron a la protección cuando su cuerpo se inclinó levemente hacia delante... Sus perlas doradas se fijaron en el patio del hotel, con su piscina y sus altos árboles. Desde un lugar parecido se había lanzado al vacío en su sueño, luego que Kai lo dejara caer, para sumergirse en un mar que por fuera era verde como las esmeraldas, pero en su interior era tan rojo como las escarlatas... la luz se filtraba como destello dorados y violetas, formando la más extraña combinación de colores que vio en su vida... y que, sin embargo, lo tranquilizaba mientras la imagen de Kai aparecía y desaparecía abrigándolo mientras todo se volvía negro.  
  
-¿Rei?  
  
-...¿Eh?  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
La preocupación en el rostro de Hiwatari le parecía tan hermosa... Sus ojos marrones brillando con el sol de la mañana.  
  
-Kai... yo... -sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y la mirada de Hiwatari se hizo más profunda y preocupada-  
  
-¿Qué pasa Rei?  
  
-...¡Kai yo...!  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió justo en ese momento dejando entrar a un eufórico Takao.  
  
-¡Vamos muchachos!, ¡es hora de desayunar!  
  
Kai miró a su compañero sin mucha alegría. Takao (que a veces es perceptivo) captó la indirecta y se calmó.  
  
-¿Interrumpo algo? -preguntó con intriga disfrazada de casualidad-  
  
-...No, ¿cómo crees Takao? -sonrió Rei poniendo sus pies en el balcón y entrando.- Vamos a comer.  
  
-¡Rei espera! -Kai se acercó a Kon, pero él se apartó justo antes que el otro tomara su brazo para voltearlo. Takao observó en silencio, pero su corazón supo que su aparición había sido un hecho importante en los sentimientos de Kai y Rei, aunque no sabía si era para bien de ellos o para el suyo.  
  
***  
  
-¡Take!  
  
El joven se alejó una vez más de su acompañante, sin mirarla ni hablarle.  
  
-¡Take-kun!... ¡te digo que yo no fui!  
  
-Pues me cuesta creerte Akemi. Ya lo habías intentado antes...  
  
-¡Pero yo no fui!, ¡sabes bien que la posibilidad de que Kai se desbloqueara existía!  
  
-No sin ayuda. -gruñó lanzándole una fulminante mirada-  
  
-Pero... Take... ¡yo no fui!  
  
-Al menos logramos evitar que recordara el sueño. Aunque el sueño del Gato también me preocupa.  
  
-Ambos son muy perceptivos... podrían influenciarse sin querer.  
  
-...Si quizás. Pero de todas formas no quiero saber que andas metida en la cabeza de los demás.  
  
-¡Te digo que no fui yo!  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas: vaya cosa rara de capítulo. Bueno, veamos si podemos dejar de centrarnos un rato en Kai y Rei y pasar a los sentimientos de otros personajes y sus apreciaciones de lo que está pasando... ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


	6. capítulo 6

Capítulo 6.  
  
-Supongo que sabes que no me gusta todo lo que está pasando.  
  
-Las tendencias suicidas no son culpa mía.  
  
Takeru y Akemi se miraban con caras de preocupación. Ellos mejor que nadie sabían que Kai se sentía atraído hacia Rei, pero también sabían de las confusiones que provocaba el tal Takao en su corazón.  
  
-Lo vimos hace mucho tiempo ¿lo recuerdas Akemi?  
  
-Claro que lo recuerdo. Su línea se alejaba de nosotros en medio del fuego. El agua, la tierra y viento se unían a él.  
  
-Las 4 líneas iban paralelas, hasta que agua, fuego y viento comenzaron a mezclarse... Su brillo se apagaba.  
  
-Una de ellas caía y las otras dos continuaban unidas, volando junto a la línea de tierra.  
  
-Sin embargo no pudimos ver que línea quedaba con Kai y cual se alejaba.  
  
-¿Crees que todo esté relacionado Akemi-chan?, sus sueños, los sueños de Kai.  
  
-No lo sé Take... como te dije ambos son perceptivos. La influencia de Driger sobre Rei le otorga ciertas... "ventajas" que la sensibilidad de Kai podría captar sin que el mismo se diera cuenta. Drancer podría estar liberando algo de poder. Pero eso lo acercaría inevitablemente a Rei... no lo alejaría...  
  
-A veces es odioso no poder interferir con el destino ¿no lo crees?  
  
-Completamente...  
  
-Dragoon quiere quedarse con Drancer...  
  
-Y el Tigre Driger no está haciendo nada para evitarlo.  
  
-Sabes que no lo hará. Es la cualidad de Driger... todo por los demás. Se contentaría con verlos volar juntos.  
  
-¿Porqué tiene que ser tan bueno y kawaii?  
  
-...No lo sé Akemi.  
  
***  
  
El desayuno ya había pasado hace algunas horas y la hora del almuerzo ya había llegado, pero Rei insistía en que no tenía hambre.  
  
-No comiste casi nada en el desayuno Rei -dijo Max muy preocupado- No es bueno que dejes de comer...  
  
-No te preocupes Max, solo voy a dormir un rato y luego comeré algo.  
  
-¿Lo prometes?  
  
-Lo prometo.  
  
Max salió de la habitación, viendo que afuera estaban Kai y Takao. Hiwatari solo miraba la puerta y el moreno no le quitaba la vista de encima a su líder. El rubio pecoso frunció un poco el ceño y creyó entender la falta de apetito de Kon.  
  
-No bajará a comer. -dijo, esperando reacciones. Kai de inmediato saltó de su sillón y fue hacia la puerta- Déjalo Kai, dijo que dormiría.  
  
-No puede estar sin comer.  
  
-Pero no lo convencerás de lo contrario, ya lo intenté.  
  
-No creo que puedas sacarlo Kai -dijo Kyo- ya sabes que es muy terco.  
  
Hiwatari hizo un nuevo intento por entrar, pero esta vez fue Takao quien lo detuvo.  
  
-Deja que duerma Kai, tu mismo lo dijiste, los gatos duermen todo el día. -Entonces me quedaré.  
  
-No vas a morir también tú de inanición. Vamos, con un enfermo nos basta y sobra.  
  
Para sorpresa de Max, Kai se relajó un poco y salió tras el dueño de Dragoon sin pronunciar palabra o queja. En su mente solo se formó la palabra "triángulo".  
  
Poco a poco las ideas comenzaron a formarse en su mente, mientras esperaban el ascensor y luego la comida. Muchas conclusiones estaban naciendo dentro de su rubia cabeza, pero la necesidad de comprobarlas lo carcomía. Solo una idea estaba clara: Takao, Kai y Rei. En ese orden. Hiwatari debería elegir a uno y destrozar al otro... Solo imaginar el grupo destruido le causaba escalofríos...  
  
-¿Max estás bien? -la voz de Takao lo sacó de sus pensamientos-Estás muy distraído.  
  
-Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en algo... -una risa nerviosa y una disimulada mirada a Kai. El muchacho comía lentamente, sin atender del todo las palabras de Kyo y de Takao, pero ciertamente pendiente del moreno. A veces su mirada caía hasta el plato, y Max podía imaginar que pensaba en Rei... Por un momento intentó ponerse en el lugar del chico serio: Dos amigos, solo una elección. Pero por más que intentó no lo logró, y eso le hizo ver la dificultad de las cosas en las que Kai solía meterse. Un triste suspiro salió de sus labios, que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de sus compañeros-  
  
-¿Qué pasa Max? -interrogó Kyo-  
  
-...Nada... en serio... Estoy bien.  
  
-Te ves triste -acotó Kai con voz suave. Max se impresionó de eso, pero luego recordó que el silencio le otorgaba a su compañero una capacidad de observación digna de admiración-  
  
-Pensaba en algo... eso es todo.  
  
-¿Y en qué pensabas eh?  
  
-Bueno... yo...  
  
-No lo digas si no quieres Max -interrumpió Kai cuando vio que Takao iba a preguntar otra vez- Pero si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirla.  
  
-...Gracias Kai.  
  
El resto del almuerzo transcurrió en silencio.  
  
***  
  
Una enorme pena comenzaba a carcomerlo. Estaba casi convencido de la atracción que había entre Rei y Kai, y entre este y Takao. Sin embargo, imaginar el conflicto que se formaría una vez que Hiwatari eligiera le partía el alma. Los BladeBrakers eran casi su familia, eran las personas que mas estimaba en el mundo y no quería que ese sueño se desvaneciera. Además...  
  
-Pobre Rei...  
  
Hacía mucho tiempo que Max venía observando las extrañas miradas de Kon hacia el mayor del grupo. Las actitudes de Takao hacia Kai tampoco pasaron desapercibidas, sin embargo era obvio que Rei también había notado eso.  
  
-No hace nada...  
  
Y así como Takao había avanzado enormemente en confianza y cercanía con Kai, Rei se había mantenido al margen, cuidando lo que ya tenía, y procurando no demostrar sus sentimientos frente a los otros.  
  
El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención, y cuando se asomó a la sala, pudo ver a Mariah salir de la habitación de Rei. La muchacha se veía un tanto triste y bastante abatida, por lo que imaginó que estuvo conversando con Kon sobre cierto muchacho de cabello bicolor.  
  
-Mariah...  
  
Ella se detuvo y lo miró con esos ojos dorados que tenía. Max no sabía porque le había hablado realmente, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.  
  
-¿Cómo está Rei?  
  
Palabras dichas casi en susurro y muy lentamente. Mariah pudo comprender que la interrogante no iba hacia la salud de su amigo, sino a su corazón.  
  
-Mañana en la mañana -dijo- debemos volver a China.... Cuidalo Max, por favor...  
  
La frase fue suficiente respuesta. Mariah se marchó y Max se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la puerta de Rei, sin embargo pronto se levantó y volvió a su propia habitación. No aguantaba el sordo sonido de los sollozos provenientes de la pieza.  
  
***  
  
Si bien la eterna contemplación del cielo no era una de sus actividades favoritas, Takao no se quejaba. Estaba con el estómago lleno, en medio de una ciudad hermosa, con un día estupendo... y Kai estaba a su lado. Kinomiya no pudo evitar sonreír. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca y, por si fuera poco todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, la palabra "Rei" no había sido pronunciada desde la hora de almuerzo.  
  
No era que a Takao no le importara Rei. Todo lo contrario, él era uno de los más felices por su recuperación. Pero no podía evitar desear tenerlo bien lejos, al menos hasta que las cosas con Kai se formalizaran. Porque para nadie era un secreto el afecto especial que Kon tenía hacia Hiwatari... para Takao menos que para cualquiera.  
  
-"Lo siento por ti Rei, pero debes entender que Kai será para mí... "  
  
Cada vez que las mariposas jugaban en su estómago cuando veía a Kai, la manera en que lograba arrancarle una que otra sonrisa (cada vez más frecuentes)... Todo era para Takao una señal de su triunfo sobre la pared de hielo que había alrededor del corazón de Hiwatari. Se sentía tan seguro a su lado. Siempre parecía que tenía respuesta a todo. A los ojos del moreno, Kai era, en palabras simples, perfecto. Por eso lo amaba. Y por eso lo tendría y evitaría que Rei se lo arrebatara, aunque bien sabía que Kon no estaba haciendo nada por obtener la atención de su compañero... era...  
  
-"...Como si me dejaras el camino libre. Pero esta vez aceptaré tu propuesta Rei... me has dado una gran oportunidad y no la desperdiciaré. "  
  
Además, pensaba Takao, si Rei que era un chico voluntarioso y orgulloso, le dejaba el camino libre, era porque sabía de antemano que no tenía posibilidad con Kai... y eso lo ponía aún más feliz.  
  
-"Pronto estaremos juntos... "  
  
A Kai se le hizo extraña la sonrisa de Takao, pero pensó que estaba un poco loco, así que no le dio más importancia al asunto. Además, cuando el muchacho estaba contento, parecía que todo salía bien.  
  
Hiwatari miró el cielo una vez más y pensó que Kinomiya debía estar terriblemente aburrido. Después de todo, Takao era hiperactivo e inquieto, completamente contrario a él, que era callado y quieto.  
  
-Siento tenerte aquí aburrido -dijo-  
  
-No te preocupes Kai. Es bueno saber lo que haces e intentar entender porque lo haces.  
  
-¿De veras piensas eso?  
  
-¡Claro!, siempre has sido tan reservado que rechazar una invitación tuya es como perderse el pasar del cometa Halley.  
  
-...Gracias Takao. -dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, de esas que solo Rei le había arrancado sin darse cuenta-  
  
-De nada compañero.  
  
Los relojes dieron las 5 en punto. Las nubes pasaron sobre ambos blade luchadores sin inmutarse por sus pensamientos ni sentimientos. La gente disfrutaba del día a su manera, todos iban y venían sin importarle lo que al del lado le pasaba.  
  
Kai pensaba en lo agradecido que estaba con Takao. Takao pensaba en lo feliz que se sentía con Kai. Max imaginaba lo triste que sería todo cuando Hiwatari eligiera y Kyo solo intentaba calibrar adecuadamente los blades de sus compañeros. Ninguno pensaba en ese momento en un muchacho llamado Rei Kon, que sufría solo en su habitación, viendo como el amor de su vida se esfumaba como la arena que se desliza entre los dedos.  
  
Continuará....  
  
Notas: vaya, cada vez los capítulos son más cortos.... ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com notas 2: la alusión a los elementos era una conclusión que yo había hecho tomando en cuenta el parecido entre las bestias de los Blade Breakers y las 4 bestias que (se supone) protegen el Japón (Tsuzaku el Fénix, Genbô la Tortuga, Byakko el Tigre y Sohryu el Dragón). Sin embargo, en los Espíritus, Byakko (a quien yo creía equivalente a Driger) usa el elemento Viento, cuando en la serie lo usa Dragoon. A este por su parte, yo lo relacionaba con Sohryu, el espíritu del... Este (creo), que es de Agua, pero al tierra parece estar asignada a Draciel... bueno, el enredo es así. Sorry si alguien se confunde. 


	7. capítulo 7

Ups, me equivoqué. Son 8 capítulos.  
  
Capítulo 7.  
  
Hace más de una semana que Rei había salido del hospital. Hace más de 6 días que caminaba y podía moverse por si solo. Hace 4 días que había notado que Kai se alejaría cuando se recuperara. Hace tres días que había conversado con Mariah. Hace dos días que había dejado de comer.  
  
-Si no nos vamos pronto tendremos que pagar una puerta nueva -dijo Kyo al ver a Kai furioso frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rei- Es mejor que volvamos a Japón pronto.  
  
-No podemos irnos mientras Rei no esté sano. La BBA así lo exige. -dijo Max. Solo los golpes de Kai resonaban en todas partes, poniendo nerviosos a sus compañeros y generando quejas entre los demás residentes.-  
  
-Deja eso ya Kai -dijo Takao en voz alta. Hiwatari detuvo su último golpe y caminó lanzando maldiciones contra el gato malcriado-  
  
-Tenemos que sacarlo de esa pieza -gruñó sentándose con los brazos cruzados. Todos asintieron.  
  
Pronto Takao puso tema de conversación, desviando las preocupaciones hacia otro punto que no fuera su felino compañero. Max notó esto y se levantó despacio, caminando hacia la puerta, y tocando suavemente.  
  
-Rei, soy yo, por favor ábreme. -Mizuhara esperó paciente y notó la fría mirada de Kai en su espalda.- Vamos Rei, solo quiero conversar contigo...  
  
-Estoy bien Max... -se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta-  
  
-No lo estás Rei, deja que te ayude... por favor ábreme.  
  
El sonido de la llave al ser quitada alegró al rubio. Sonrió con real alivio, y esperó que la puerta se abriera.  
  
Rei apareció tras ella tímidamente, mostrando ojeras y el rostro un tanto pálido. Max iba a expresar su preocupación y entrar cuando escuchó la voz de Takao nombrando a Kai, para luego ser empujado violentamente por este y mirar desde el suelo como Hiwatari empujaba también a Rei y entraba, cerrando nuevamente con llave.  
  
-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Rei? -exigió saber Kai mientras arrinconaba a su compañero contra la pared.-  
  
-K-Kai...  
  
-Estabas tan bien hasta que hablaste con la mocosa esa... ¡¿Qué te dijo?!  
  
-No hables así de Mariah...  
  
-Quiero saber que te dijo Rei... -la distancia se hacía cada vez más corta y Kon comenzaba a ponerse demasiado nervioso- ¡Qué te dijo!  
  
-¡Nada! -dijo asustado y desviando la mirada.- Nada...  
  
Por algunos momentos Kai se dedicó a observar a su compañero. Era un chico tan extraño... a veces se portaba como un niño, después era un maduro muchacho y después un enfermo necio y obstinado.  
  
-No te entiendo Rei... ¿porqué te dañas de esta forma?, tienes que recuperarte.. .No puedes estar enfermo toda la vida.  
  
Sin querer Kai tocó el punto central de la actitud de Rei. Cuando la enfermedad y las lesiones pasaran, él se alejaría, y quedaría nuevamente solo.  
  
-Bajarás y comerás. -ordenó ante el silencio de Kon- Y espero que no me contradigas. -pero el muchacho no se movía ni lo miraba- Rei...  
  
A través de la puerta se oían los llamados de Max y Takao. Pronto el rubio desistió, y solo el moreno se oía.  
  
-¡Sal de una vez Kai!, ¡déjalo tranquilo!... -el silencio reinó a ambos lados de la puerta y el comentario que Takao lanzó se escuchó claramente, hiriendo profundamente a Rei- Si quiere morir de hambre ese es su problema.  
  
Perladas lágrimas bajaron por la cara de Rei, preocupando a Kai.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Rei?  
  
-...Nada...  
  
-Rei...  
  
-No importa...  
  
-Tu no llorarías por algo sin importancia Rei... -dijo recordando la conversación que habían tenido días antes-  
  
-Tu no me dijiste porqué llorabas ese día.  
  
-... -Kai se sorprendió a si mismo en ese momento intentando preguntar por tercera vez algo que ya no habían querido contestarle, rompiendo su regla de oro de no entrometerse en la vida del resto si estos no querían hablar- Vamos a comer.  
  
-No quiero Kai... no tengo hambre.  
  
-Pero debes hacerlo, y te obligaré si es necesario.  
  
-Ya te dije que no quiero.  
  
Delicadamente Kai pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo de Rei, estrechándolo como si fuera una figura de cristal.  
  
-No me asustes Rei... bajemos a comer. No quiero que enfermes de nuevo.  
  
El calor del abrazo hicieron que Rei se aferrara con fuerza a su compañero y que más lágrimas bajaran desde sus ojos ámbar. Pero no quería preocupar a Kai, y menos verlo triste por su culpa, así que accedió en silencio a comer algo.  
  
***  
  
-Me siento muy mal Takeru... siento que hemos hecho mal.  
  
-Tengo la misma impresión. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer ahora?  
  
-...¿Tenemos que esperar?, ¿estás seguro que no podemos intervenir?  
  
-No podemos Akemi... solo esperaremos los resultados.  
  
-Kai... Me preocupa mucho lo que viene Take... El destino no es claro.  
  
-Supongo esto tenía que pasar. Después de todo, el destino de Kai nunca fue muy definido.  
  
-...Supongo...  
  
***  
  
Nuevamente era de noche. Rei dormía tranquilo en su cama, tapado completamente, dejando solo su mechón fuera. Como cada noche, Kai se encontraba a su lado, jugando con la seda negra que era el cabello de Kon. Estaba muy cansado y confundido por las actitudes de Rei. El no saber porque el muchacho actuaba como lo hacía lo ponía de mal humor y muy nervioso.  
  
-Kai...  
  
La voz de Takao en la puerta lo alertó y sorprendió.  
  
-¿Qué haces despierto Takao?  
  
-Lo mismo pregunto. -lentamente se acercó y le quitó el mechón de las manos- Rei ya es bastante grandecito como para que lo cuides al dormir.  
  
-...Está enfermo. -dijo sin tanta seriedad y frialdad como hubiera querido-  
  
-No lo está -rebatió con algo de enojo- solo está encaprichado. Lo has mimado demasiado... ya es hora que lo dejes Kai.  
  
Hiwatari miraba a Rei y a Takao de tanto en tanto. Las personas que tanto lo confundían coincidían una noche hermosa en una habitación de hotel. Sus sentimientos afloraron intentando gritar que no estaba junto a Rei noche a noche solo porque estuviera enfermo, sino porque también le encantaba hacerlo. Pero la sola presencia de Takao acallaba los ánimos, diciendo que Kinomiya tenía razón, que era hora de dejar que el gato caminara solo.  
  
Takao por su parte observaba a Kai fijamente. El berrinche de Rei de no comer durante dos días le había robado completamente la atención de Hiwatari, y vio claramente la intención de Kon de seguir enfermo.  
  
-"Es ahora o nunca. "  
  
Suavemente tomó la cara de Kai entre sus manos, sorprendiéndolo y se acercó hasta eliminar totalmente la distancia entre ellos y unir sus labios. Kai abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y no reaccionó hasta que vio que Takao caminaba hacia la puerta, mirándolo de reojo.  
  
En su mente solo se formaba la pregunta "¿porqué?". Ansiaba saberla por sobre todo... y sin darse cuenta, siguió a Kinomiya hasta su dormitorio.  
  
-...¿Porqué Takao?  
  
-Porque te amo Kai -dijo sin verlo- Y porque no puedo permitir que Rei te aleje de mi lado...  
  
Antes que Hiwatari pronunciara cualquier respuesta, pregunta, comentario o demás, Takao volvió a tomar su boca en un beso apasionado y urgente. Sin pensar, Kai correspondió el beso abrazándolo por la cintura y estrechándolo con fuerza.  
  
A tropezones llegaron hasta la cama en donde Takao se sentó a horcajadas sobre Kai, sin dejar de besarse. Ambos desprendían una pasión fogosa y apresurada, que se demostraba en sus caricias y búsquedas de piel desnuda.  
  
El mundo desapareció para ellos mientras continuaban juntos. Nada importaba en ese momento, mientras Kai disfrutaba del cuello de Takao y él acariciaba la suave cabellera bicolor de Hiwatari.... Ninguno abría los ojos para que el momento no fuera arruinado por nada... ni por sonidos, ni por intrusos, ni por Rei, que observaba perplejo desde la puerta entreabierta.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas: que mala soy. ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com Notas 2: ¿Publicaré en seguida el último?. Si no lo hago ahora no lo haré hasta el martes.... no, o si.... si, mejor lo subo. Sería en extremo cruel de mi parte dejarlos con la duda... ¿Cruel...?, no es malo.... "no, no.... hay que ser mala con los bishounen no con los lectores...." 


	8. capítulo 8 Final

ANTES QUE NADA.... no me odien, el fic tiene una continuación y muchas cosas están todavía por decirse.  
  
Capítulo 8.  
  
Dicen que los animales sienten cuando va a temblar, y que correr cada vez que el temor a aquel extraño fenómeno que no entienden los llena.  
  
Rei había sentido el terremoto que iba a venir, pero no quiso huir, esperanzado en la posibilidad de que alguna vez sus sentidos se equivocaran.  
  
Lamentablemente para él, los gatos jamás se equivocan cuando de sentimientos se trata. Por algo los tigres son animales solitarios, por algo no hay muchos machos en cada manada de leones, por algo los guepardos solo se juntan para aparearse, por algo los gatos no son parejas fieles. ¿Porqué él intentaba ser diferente?, ¿porqué él, el Tigre, intentaba unir su destino con el de las Majestuosas Alas de Fuego?, Cielo y Suelo... Así de lejos se sentía de Kai en ese momento.  
  
Los felinos no estaban hechos para la vida en pareja. Por eso tampoco sus amigos White Tigers tenían suerte. Pero si era una verdad que los mininos no son para el amor... ¿porqué dolía tanto?.  
  
La ilusión estaba definitivamente rota. Igual el corazón. Lágrimas mudas salían de sus ojos dorados, ahora apagados en la pena bajo el peso de la verdad.  
  
"No puedes estar enfermo toda la vida..."  
  
"Tienes que recuperarte.."  
  
"No quiero que enfermes de nuevo...."  
  
¿Cómo no lo había visto?... No eran deseos sinceros de buena salud, eran quejas escondidas... Kai solo quería librarse de la culpa que sus heridas le provocaban, por eso le cuidaba para que sanara pronto... El cuidador solo quería que el Tigre Malcriado se recuperara para volver a casa, para ir con los suyos.... Con los que REALMENTE eran los suyos...  
  
Lentamente Rei dio la vuelta y fue hacia su habitación. Miró fijamente todos los peluches que se esparcían por su cama, y vio a Driger, a Drancer y a Dragoon. Una pena infinita comenzó a llenarlo, pero se obligó a no llorar ni nada. Después de todo, había sido su culpa al no ver la realidad y al ilusionarse con cosas que, sabía, no eran definitivas. Además, no era hora ni lugar de desahogar sus penas, por lo que estaba obligado a controlarse, aunque su alma se trizara a cada momento.  
  
Los gemidos de Takao atravesaban todo el pasillo para taladrar sus oídos lenta y tortuosamente. Imaginaba las manos de Kai sobre Kinomiya, sus besos, su cuerpo perfecto...  
  
Sin querer, pasó a ver el reloj que descansaba en la mesa que había al lado de su cama. Decía recién las 23.15pm.  
  
Antes de darse cuenta, Rei tomó el teléfono y marcó desesperado, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde como para contactarlo... Un bip, dos bip... Su corazón latía con dolorosa ansiedad, llenando de lágrimas sus ojos y de sollozos su garganta.  
  
-"¿Sí?"  
  
Pero había contestado...  
  
-Señor Dickenson... Habla Rei....  
  
***  
  
La luz del sol acarició calurosamente su cuerpo, logrando que despertara. Lenta y perezosamente abrió un ojo y luego el otro, preparándose para observar la escena más hermosa de su vida...  
  
Y ahí estaba, durmiendo pesadamente, Kai. Con su cabello revuelto, sus labios entreabiertos... su piel alba brillaba bajo la mano de la luz, haciéndolo más hermoso de lo que era.  
  
Suavemente Takao depositó un beso en los labios de su amante, logrando que este también despertara.  
  
-Buenos días Kai... -dijo sonriendo de una manera genuinamente feliz. Hiwatari lo miró y sonrió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente mal por lo ocurrido.  
  
-Buenos días...  
  
Rápidamente se sentó en la cama, estirando su cuerpo adormecido, sin mirar mucho a Kinomiya, buscando su ropa sin levantarse.  
  
Los brazos de Takao se cerraron sobre su cuerpo provocándole un escalofrío. El contacto con la piel morena era tan delicioso, tan excitante...  
  
-Te amo Kai... -dijo-  
  
-...  
  
Pero Takao sentía que su victoria aún no era completa... Aún no obtenía las famosas palabras de esos labios delgados...  
  
-¿No me respondes?  
  
-Yo... yo la verdad no se que siento Takao... No se si realmente es a ti a quien... a quien amo... -cada palabra le costaba un enorme esfuerzo decirla, pero había llegado a un punto sin retorno, en donde expresarlas resultaba casi ridículo-  
  
-Pero no te negaste anoche Kai... -dijo Kinomiya besando su cuello- Además, yo se que eres un chico serio y que te cuesta expresarte, por lo que no te obligaré. Esperaré que me digas que también me amas con paciencia.  
  
Las palabras de Takao calaron hondo en la mente de Kai. Era cierto que no le había dicho que lo amaba, pero también era cierto que no se había resistido la noche anterior... Dios, no sabía nada de nada...  
  
Ambos se ducharon y vistieron en silencio, aunque Takao de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada coqueta y un beso al aire hacia Kai. El muchacho estaba convencido de la fuerza de sus sentimientos hacia él. Hiwatari lamentaba no estar tan seguro como Takao.  
  
En la sala se reunieron con Max y Kyo, que se extrañaron de ver salir a Kai desde el dormitorio de Takao y no del de Rei. Mizuhara tuvo por breves momentos una expresión de espanto, que Kai notó claramente, dando pistas de sus sospechas.  
  
-¿Y Rei? -preguntó el más pequeño- Ya debemos bajar a desayunar.  
  
-Voy a despertarlo -dijo Kai, pero Max se interpuso en su camino-  
  
-No te preocupes, iré yo.  
  
Pero ninguno alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a Kon listo para bajar.  
  
-Buenos días -dijo intentando fingir alegría, pero solo le salió una seriedad "casi" natural.-  
  
-Buenos días Rei -dijeron todos, menos Kai. Rei lucía un par de jeans negros con una chaqueta con capucha, haciéndolo ver muy distinto a como se vestía normalmente.  
  
TOC TOC...  
  
Takao fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un botones que sostenía sonriente una carta entre las manos.  
  
-Es para el joven Rei Kon.  
  
-Si muchas gracias, yo se la entrego.  
  
Kinomiya apareció blandiendo el sobre, y sonriendo con picardía.  
  
-¡Miren!, una carta para Rei...  
  
Kon levantó la vista y de inmediato fue a tomar la carta, la cual Takao alejó de su alcance.  
  
-Entrégamela -dijo casi con rabia, sorprendiéndolos a todos-  
  
-Oh, no te pongas así amigo, solo déjame ver quien la manda.... -Takao la miró y se sorprendió más aún- ¿Aerolíneas China Air?  
  
Rei quitó el sobre de las manos de Takao, pero casi de inmediato Kai lo arrebató de las suyas.  
  
-Aún no debemos irnos -dijo mirando extrañado el sobre y abriéndolo- ¿Y porqué te lo mandaron directamente a ti Rei?  
  
Nuevamente el sobre pasó a manos de Rei quien sacó el pasaje y verificó los datos.  
  
-Oye, solo hay un pasaje -dijo Kyo al ver el sobre vacío-  
  
-Rei...  
  
-Me mandaron directamente a mí el sobre y solo hay un pasaje porque tienes razón Kai, ustedes aún no deben irse de Rusia, pero yo si, y por eso este es solo MI pasaje.  
  
Max entonces reparó en el orden de la habitación de Rei, y al asomarse pudo ver las maletas hechas a un lado de la cama. Aunque quedaban dos pequeños peluches junto a las almohadas... Drancer y Dragoon.  
  
-¡Pero Rei...!  
  
-Me iré hoy al mediodía, bien, eso me da tiempo a desayunar tranquilo. ¿Van o no?  
  
Kai miró a Rei intentando hacer contacto con su mirada, pero no resultó. Rei siguió caminando, pero él lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a voltear. Kon evadió su mirada con terquedad, acabando con la paciencia de Hiwatari.  
  
-Salgan todos -ordenó, pero ninguno parecía haberlo escuchado- ¡Salgan todos! -gritó. Kyo y Max obedecieron, pero Takao permaneció junto a él- Fuera Takao...  
  
-Kai, tranquilízate.  
  
-¡Que salgas!  
  
Kinomiya sintió su corazón romperse por un momento, pero aguantó. Él y Kai eran uno ahora... nada podía separarlos...  
  
-Te esperaré en el comedor... amor... -dijo con algo de rabia en la voz, pero accediendo-  
  
-No puedes irte -dijo Kai cuando por fin estuvieron solos-  
  
-Pues que raro, porque es lo que voy a hacer. -gruñó dolido por las palabras de Kinomiya, soltándose del contacto-  
  
-Estás enfermo...  
  
-No lo estoy. Tus cuidados fueron muy eficaces, te lo agradezco Kai.  
  
-...Mírame Rei...  
  
Las perlas doradas y las marrones chocaron, pero Kai no pudo ver más que pena y resignación en esas gemas ámbar.  
  
-No puedes irte... -dijo otra vez en un tono más bajo y tranquilo, matizado de sorpresa y algo de pena.-  
  
-Ya no tengo a qué quedarme. -Kai intentó acercarse, pero él retrocedió unos pasos- El campeonato terminó Kai, tú mismo lo dijiste hace tiempo "cuando esto termine el equipo se acaba", los Blade Brakers no existen más... ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.  
  
-Rei... dime la verdad...  
  
-Es la verdad. -la barbilla le tembló antes de hablar, y tuvi que desviar la mirada - Ya todo lo que me ataba con ustedes se destruyó... ya no queda nada... nada Kai... y prefiero guardar los recuerdos bonitos...  
  
Hiwatari supo que Rei estaba enterado de lo que había pasado con Takao y entendió porque la prisa en irse... Vio en su pequeña figura el dolor contenido y la resignación del desamor. En su pecho inmediatamente se creó la necesidad de consolarlo, no aguantaba sus lágrimas, ni su falsedad...  
  
-Rei... entre Takao y yo...  
  
-No me digas nada Kai...  
  
-Quiero contarte Rei...  
  
-¡Pero no quiero oírte!  
  
Nuevamente intentó acercarse a su Neko, pero nuevamente este se alejó. Su alma estaba dolida y se sentía sucio y canalla por hacer sufrir a Rei, por lo que no intentó volver a tocarlo.  
  
-Me contactaré con ustedes cuando llegue a China.  
  
Y sin decir más se fue, dejando a Kai solo en la gran habitación.  
  
-Mentiroso...  
  
Kai cayó de rodillas sin saber que hacer, mientras algunas perladas lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara. Sabía de una u otra forma que esa bien podía ser la última vea que viera a Rei, o por lo menos la última en mucho tiempo.... más del que creía soportar...  
  
Rei pasó de largo el comedor y el hall. Solo dijo a un botones que recogieran sus maletas y las llevaran al aeropuerto antes de una hora determinada y luego salió corriendo. Max lo vio y supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas... Los Blade Brakers ya no existían.  
  
Takao también vio salir apresuradamente a Rei y subió al ver que Kai no llegaba. La escena de su amor arrodillado repitiéndose lo estúpido que era acabó con su hermosa ilusión... Kai no lo amaba... nunca lo había hecho, al menos no con la fuerza que él lo hacía... Pero él no podía rendirse, ahora algo mucho mayor los unía... Él estaba enamorado, y sabía que muchas veces, el amor llega con el tiempo y no es necesario en las primeras ocasiones.  
  
Kyo los miró a todos sin entender del todo. Solo sabía que Rei se sentía atraído a otro del grupo, pero que un tercero estaba en medio. Debido a los últimos acontecimientos supuso que los involucrados eran Rei, Kai y Takao, con los resultados ya vistos. Pero no servía de mucho sacar conclusiones en esos momentos, por lo que se acercó a Max para intentar alegrarlo.  
  
Y mientras los blade luchadores intentaban entender que todo se había deshecho, una chica y un chico miraban con ojos tristes el hotel desde la lejanía.  
  
-¿Lo sabías no Akemi?... en el fondo sabías que esto pasaría. -ella asintió en silencio-  
  
-Lo intenté Takeru... pero no pude hacer nada.  
  
-¿Qué te dice el futuro?  
  
-... Grandes cambios. Y en ellos podemos intervenir.  
  
-¿Te alegra eso?  
  
-Eso lo veremos en el momento de actuar.  
  
-Vamos a hacer nuestras maletas Akemi... tenemos un vuelo que tomar.  
  
-Adiós Rusia... fue un placer volver a verte.  
  
-También fue un placer volver a verte Kai... has crecido mucho...  
  
-Nos vemos Kai.  
  
Los motores del avión sonaban ensordecedora manera en el exterior, pero no molestaban en lo absoluto a los pasajeros del vuelo 757 hacia Hong Kong.  
  
Akemi (que iba sentada en la ventana) y Takeru (en un asiento tras ella) observaron la pista antes de que el avión partieron. No vieron a ninguno de los amigos de Rei en los grandes ventanales. Luego ella miró a su lado, y él hacia abajo... Rei dormía apoyado en el regazo de Akemi. El rastro de las lágrimas aún era visible en sus mejillas sonrosadas de tanto sollozo, pero al parecer descansaba, aunque su semblante solo mostraba soledad y tristeza.  
  
-Pobre gatito...  
  
-Ahora nosotros lo cuidaremos ¿no?  
  
-Por supuesto pequeña... por supuesto...  
  
El avión se perdió entre las nubes alejándose de Rusia. Sus pasajeros se preparaban para el largo viaje sin saber la pena que llevaba un joven de ojos dorados y gestos felinos. Rei se acomodó un poco y continuó durmiendo. Takeru sonrió... no era buena idea que despertara antes de la primera escala....  
  
Owari.  
  
Notas: O_o ¡owari!, hace miles de años que no terminaba un fic... ¡que felicidad! sábado, 02 de agosto de 2003... que emoción... Bueno, he aquí mi primer fic terminado de Bey Blade. Espero que les haya gustado, porque la verdad es que me salió completamente distinto a lo que pensaba en un principio (aunque cuando los empiezo no suelo saber como terminarlos ^^). Cualquier cosa, ya saben: ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com Nota 13/sept/2003: no tengo idea si Kai dijo algún día eso de "Cuando esto termine el equipo se acaba", pero necesitaba una frase que encajara... Nota 3. 14/01/2004: Bien, aquí está. Espero que les guste y que los haya hecho llorar como a Neko-chan (jeje, no mentira....). Ya se viene 'Destino' la segunda parte. Ojala que tb les guste.  
  
Bai bai!!!!!! 


End file.
